


best part

by heonied



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, just.... softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonied/pseuds/heonied
Summary: at day minhyuk is all rays of sunshine. at night he sets alongside the sun, and his eyes are darker but his hands are still warm.





	best part

to kihyun’s tired, barely awake mind the music feels like it's filling the room whole, swallowing every last noise within it. his eyes flutter every time he attempts to keep them open, not really knowing why as he could give in to the sleep that his body desires so much at any moment.

it's not often they finish their schedules so early, driving back home and watching the fiery sun set slowly beyond the horizon, as if they were leaving it behind and all of the day's events with it.

it is often however, that they feel this tired once they step into their hotel for the night. not really saying much to each other, apart from considerate goodnights and promises of eating and resting well, before separating to their rooms.

minhyuk seems less tired tonight, resting on his bed, white sheets pulled up to his chest and his phone held firmly in front of him.

he scrolls down for what seems like eternity, and kihyun just tries to focus on the song, slow and calming. he thinks he can hear minhyuk sing and hum along but it's quiet.

_i just wanna see how_  
_beautiful you are_

kihyun wants to ask him what the song is called but feels like speaking would break something that's in the air, this dreamlike state they've created with their silence, so he tries to remember the lyrics instead, to google them later. he knows he's surely gonna forget, but he can just ask minhyuk about it tomorrow, can't he?

the voice that breaks the silence is in the end is not his. well, at first the music just pauses, cuts out in an unfitting moment, mid-note, and kihyun snaps his eyes open to look over at the source of the interruption.

the song is replaced with an unpleasant noise, of people talking over each other and background noises all mixed up to make an inaudible murmur, all in poor audio quality too, that makes the speaker in minhyuk's phone buzz as if it was protesting.

then it's minhyuk giggling, his smile creeping to his face so quickly it’s a bit scary, until he breaks out in wholechested laughter his phone shaking in his hands as he tries to control his fits.

“turn that down, jesus.” kihyun yells out, annoyed and beyond dissatisfied with the new noises filling the room. minhyuk is always so unnecessarily loud.

but the boy just looks over at kihyun, with dramatically teared up eyes, his lips pressed tightly as if he's trying to keep his mouth closed to keep it from exploding. but he looks into kihyun's eyes and clearly fails to contain himself, snorting so loudly kihyun is sure he just spit all over himself.

“what the fuck is wrong with you.” kihyun comments, more to himself than the boy, as his eyes are back on the screen, a hand over his mouth, trying to cover his wide smile rather poorly.

“what is that?” he yells out demanding an answer while getting himself to a sitting position on the bed, hoping to catch the phone screen from above. “what are you watching?”

“you.” minhyuk answers amused, watching the video even more closely.

kihyun furrows his eyebrows and without much thought launches forward, closing the distance between their beds with loud thumping on the wooden floorboards.

it doesn't take minhyuk by surprise much, him swiftly dodging to the other side of the bed, dragging the sheets he was wrapped in with him.

“show me that!” kihyun tries to grab his hands at the device but minhyuk extends his arm out as far as he can, sending kihyun falling face down on one of his legs.

it's like teasing a puppy with a snack, except this puppy isn't happily wagging its tail as it reaches for its prey, it's closer to growling in fury, if anything.

“lee minhyuk!” kihyun yells out, his voice breaking mid-sentence which minhyuk comments on with a mocking laugh.

kihyun's face turns red as he continues his fruitless hunt, but minhyuk quickly frees his left leg from underneath kihyun's frame and jumps off the bed, standing further on in the room and holding his arm up. he waves the phone it's holding a little, right at kihyun, just to further let him know he can't win.

“you're so funny, kihyunnie.” he comments and goes to unlock the phone again from where he's standing.

kihyun gathers himself up from the bed, wiping his hands down his shirt to smoothen it back to its previous state and turns around not to face minhyuk anymore.

“and you’re so fucking annoying.” he spits back before lying back down in his own bed, adjusting his pillow with an angry expression, before he takes one last look at the man his anger is directed towards.

he's still just standing where he was, looking down at his phone but he seems more quiet. kihyun disregards it, glad he doesn't have to listen to his mockery anymore.

kihyun has his back turned on the other side of the room, facing the wall and checking his own phone abstenmindedly, but he can hear minhyuk shuffle back into his bed.

he waits a moment, expecting to hear the annoying sounds of the video or for the music to be put back on but there's nothing, to his surprise.

despite himself he slowly turns around, his eyes searching for what minhyuk is doing and finds only a lump on his bed, covered with sheets. he can only make out the back of his head, blonde hair long and ruffled, sticking in many different directions.

kihyun bites his lower lip, as he does whenever he starts to worry. maybe he took it too far. maybe. but he can't really be blamed, he's tired, and minhyuk has no right to be making fun of him like this, knowing how much he worries about his image.

but the silence is gnawing at him.

“are you going to sleep?” he asks, his tone much more composed now.

he waits more, for the response to come but it doesn't. his brain naturally tells him that the boy's asleep already, but somehow he doesn't fully believe it.

“minhyuk-ah?”

minhyuk shuffles his feet, but doesn't turn around. “what?”

“are you going to sleep already?”

“what's it look like?”

kihyun realises he was right to worry. minhyuk sounds cold, almost pitiful and kihyun feels so bad he wants to punch his own impulsive mouth for causing this.

“what was in the video?” he asks, intending for it to sound like an invitation for minhyuk to talk, not like another accusation. his intentions don't seem to be understood.

“nothing.” minhyuk spits back. “i'll delete it tomorrow.”

not only is his voice muffled by the pillow, it also doesn't seem like he's putting much effort into speaking, as if with every word he just wants kihyun to fuck off.

“no, i didn't mean- you don't have to.” kihyun begins and sighs. this whole situation is so unnecessary. “can you show it to me tomorrow? if you wanna.”

“no, you're right. i'll delete it and i won't act like this again. will try to stop being so fucking annoying.”

of course. of course that's what this is about. god, kihyun is so fucking stupid, he should never be allowed to speak.

“what are you doing?” minhyuk freezes when kihyun lifts the sheets up and clumsily climbs underneath them.

“i'm sorry.” he begins, quiet, feeling his heart speed up as he tests the dangerous waters. he lets his palm rest on minhyuk's arm, eyes focused on the boy's back as he waits to see if he’ll flinch, or push him away. he doesn't so kihyun takes it as a sign.

“i didn't mean it.” he whispers. minhyuk is still not facing him and it worries kihyun that he can't see his expression.

he brings himself closer and lets his chin rest gently on minhyuk's shoulder.

minhyuk's face immediately turns to escape kihyun's and hide in the pillow.

the younger boy doesn't move. he wonders if minhyuk can hear his heart beat loudly against his back.

kihyun hates it when they fight. it usually doesn't last long, they spend too much time together to be mad at each other but it always takes a toll on him. ruins his mood completely when he knows there are things left unsaid between them. and although he has faith, that they can always work things out, each time there is this fear deep in his soul, that he's on the verge of losing something so important to him. something he cannot imagine living without.

“i didn't mean what i said. you're not annoying, minhyuk. you never annoy me. i promise.”

minhyuk shifts just a little bit, but doesn't turn towards him.

“i'm really sorry.” he says again and leans his forehead against minhyuk's shoulder, closing his eyes.

kihyun breathes in a few times, takes in the warmth of minhyuk's frame gently pressed against his face. takes in how he smells like the delicate hotel soaps from their bathroom, how fresh and soft he feels so soon after a shower.

he feels something tickle against his arm, the one that has a gentle hold on minhyuk's bicep, and then a slight pull at his hand that guides it around to embrace minhyuk's side.  
he lifts his eyes up and minhyuk's aren't pressed closed against the pillow anymore either.

“i'm sorry i laughed at you.” he begins and it's so simple it makes the corners of kihyun’s mouth shoot up a little.

“you just looked so cute and silly.” minhyuk mumbles.

kihyun squeezes him tighter at that and it finally makes minhyuk turn around to lie on his back.

kihyun tries to support himself on his elbows and properly look at minhyuk. the boy is looking back at him, lips raw and pink, eyes dark, a bit clouded but kihyun can't truly see them properly in this light.

“are we good?” kihyun wants to make sure, so the weight on his heart stops being so heavy.

minhyuk smiles, in a way that's kihyun's favourite. that smile that only appears on his face when he's around someone he trusts. the one where his mouth forms a tight line and his cheeks puff up, and the corners of his mouth go up at a perfect angle. the one that makes kihyun melt a bit, but he'd never admit it out loud.

“cuddle me?” minhyuk asks, and who is kihyun to deny him?

minhyuk slides down the bed to bury his face in kihyun's chest. quite literally, rubbing his nose into it like a puppy that's rolling around on the ground.

and like a puppy he revels in every touch. kihyun's hand tangling in his hair, rubbing gently at his scalp, the other one going down to rest at the crook of his neck.

minhyuk easily embraces him with his arms, almost swallowing kihyun's frame whole. he is so touchy, so clingy, like a small child. he always is. kihyun thinks most people don't realise just how much minhyuk needs human affection. just how much he needs to feel loved.

“can you put the music back on?”

minhyuk lifts his head up slowly and almost crushes kihyun's chest when he leans over to reach his phone.

the music starts quietly, until minhyuk turns the volume up, the same familiar song starting to pour out of it.

kihyun lets the melody flow. he lets it flow from the bed they are on, the small bed they’re both tangled up on, that their bodies are pressed close on, heating up under the sheets until it becomes almost suffocating. 

_if you love me won't you say something_

lets the music flow through the room again, reaching all its corners until it fills it up, enough to create another world in these small four walls.

_if you love me won't you_

kihyun lets the song flow through them both, lets it wrap itself around minhyuk's soft hair, that feels like bits of a cloud brushing his fingers as they play with it mindlessly. lets it flow through his ear, the one now pressed against minhyuk's chest as he listens to his breathing and his heart beating in rhythm with the music. minhyuk's heartbeat is steady, it is loud in its own way and his breath is hot. and despite them staying in this room that they'll never return to again, his smile finally feels like home.

_love me won't you_

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i was in the mood to finally write today. 
> 
> comments are always appreciated and highly anticipated.
> 
> take care everyone~


End file.
